


She's Not Broken (Part 2)

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [6]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acceptance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: As Helena processes the fact that sex doesn't have to hurt, or be a powergame, Kya explains her views on Rape Survivors and Helena.  She also reveals her choice title for the Witch Queen.(This can stand apart from She's Not Broken, if baby smut isn't your thing)





	She's Not Broken (Part 2)

“Helena!?” Kya yelped, pausing to untangle herself from her lover’s limbs before rushing up to her side.  
The graceful heights of Helena’s cheeks were flushed, glistening with the same sweat covering her body. Moonlight locks stuck across her forehead, squiggly lines like seaweed cast on the beach. Her brow was relaxed, no longer lowered over sharp, cautious eyes. Her lips were lightly parted, caressing each soft puff of air to escape them. War and death didn’t drag on Helena’s smile, didn’t stiffen her limbs. In her unconscious state Helena appeared content, peaceful in a way Kya had never seen her before... even if she was the colour of a ripe tomato.  
  
“Helena, babe? Did I make you blackout? Is this a magic thing, or am I just a vagician?” Kya joked. Of course she joked. She needed to make light of this development. Needed to forget every painful detail Helena had told her about the Queen’s abuse. Forget the evidence still lingering in every stroke of Helena’s being. Kya tried to shake it all away as she reached out to touch the Mage’s cheek. The flesh was blistering, sending off small prickles against Kya’s palm. Still, she persisted, gently stroking any erratic strand of hair she could tame behind Helena’s delicate ear.  
  
“How do you feel? Cause I feel incredible. I mean, we didn’t even break the bed or use magic rope. We can build up to all the kinky stuff... if you want! I’m just as content with snuggles instead of spankings.” When Helena didn’t instantly stir, concern struck Kya. Had she pushed too hard? Was this a blissful blackout, or something far darker? Was Helena crying behind her peaceful mask?  
  
“Helena, you’re scaring me. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Where are you, Babe?” Kya pleaded gently, keeping her voice as light as she could as concern continued to avalanche down on her. Had this been too much? Had she triggered Helena? Had Helena just agreed to satisfy her? But how did Helena have that impression? Helena had initiated.  Helena had asked, had confirmed every step. Had pleaded for every touch.  
  
_“-Just like the Bitch Queen taught her... oh god... did I just rape my girlfriend? No. No, no, no!-“_ Kya was going to be sick.  
  
“It did not hurt.” Helena’s voice was small, so unlike the powerful Sorceress. It was the voice of a young woman robbed of her life. Robbed of her maidenhood and dignity for unspeakable years. A woman robbed of even her humanity. It was the voice of a victim finally realising the magnitude of what she had endured.  
  
“It’s not meant to hurt, babe. Not the way you’re thinking. I could never do that to you. I love you. Not your usefulness to me. I wanted to love your body, just as much as I love your mind and heart. I wanted you to feel loved. That’s what it’s about. Not twisted games and power plays. Just love.” Kya explained carefully yet sincerely. She continued to stroke Helena’s cheek, allowing her fingers to whisper across the cooling flesh in slow arcs.  
  
“I felt as though I was adrift in delight, with only you tethering me to this world. I feel you in my heart. Is that why it is called making love?” Helena sighed, slowly opening her eyes. They were no longer black with warring lust and magic, but a clear, contemplative sapphire. She was once again able to put all of Kya’s feelings into words effortlessly, causing the otherworldly woman’s eyes to sting with unshed tears of joy. Helena’s head naturally tilted into Kya’s affection, even as she rolled to face the younger woman with a timid, hopeful smile.  
  
_“-She’s still afraid I won’t feel the same. Oh, Helena.-“_  
  
“Yeah... I think so. Helena, I’ve never felt this intensely about anyone. When I think about all you've endured, your suffering, I... just needed to make you feel how much I love you. You mean more to me than the world. Both worlds.” Kya confessed, unable to keep the words from pouring out as she snuggled into Helena. At Kya’s words, a blush formed across Helena’s cheeks, setting them aflame once more. Kya waited patiently, allowing Helena to process the moment as her fingers ran through a wild lock of white gold hair, detangling the strands as best she could before tucking them out of Helena’s face. A soft, satisfied sigh escaped the Sorceress as she allowed to sink deeper into mattress. Helena was sated, every limb tingling and heavy. Occasionally she felt a ripple through her muscles, small shivers as she recounted the tenderness. Kya had taken her somewhere she never comprehended. Had led her through the darkness with such sincerity that merely contemplating the emotions had tears forming in her eyes. Why couldn’t it have been Kya who first claimed her? Why had she endured such suffering when this pure bliss had always existed?  
  
“I was terrified of this for so long... I would die before I allow any hands on you as hers were on me! I will not allow you to fall prey to her evils, not as so many have.” Helena’s confession was soft, a whisper into the darkness.  
  
“Helena. In my world, we would call you a Rape Survivor, not prey. You are a brave, brave woman who managed to survive a horrible, horrible thing. What the Queen did to you, for so long. It was Rape. Even though you complied, it was under duress. It was an abuse of her power.” It was a risk, talking so openly when Helena was still vulnerable. Kya knew the wrong thing might cut Helena deeper than the Queen could. Might create scars that couldn’t heal. Yet, she needed Helena to know. Selfishly, she needed Helena to know how much she admired her strength.  
  
“I thought I desired it. I pleaded for her affections.” Helena’s smile faded, becoming haunted as she stared into Kya’s eyes. The Sorceress did not hide the shame in her expression. The fragments were sharp enough to cut Kya’s heart, slamming into her with a force no physical blow could match.  
  
“Because she manipulated you. It was the only time you felt anything remotely positive, and she poisoned it. It was survival instinct, Helena. You did what you thought you had to, made yourself believe what you needed in order to protect yourself, mentally, physically and emotionally. If you had said no, would she have stopped? Would she have listened?” Kya pushed. Her heart pounded in her chest, rebelling against the very idea that the Queen had once more found her way into their relationship. Helena braved her emotions, grinding her teeth for a moment as her mind drifted. Even as tears began to fall, she held Kya’s gaze, shaking her head as way of answer.  
  
“-I won’t stop if I get the chance to murderise her ass. Nobody hurts my Helena!-“ Kya mentally rampaged, taking a moment to tuck another strand of hair behind Helena’s ear. The Mage’s hair was amazing, though its length often led it to be a hazard.  
  
“I was taught a little about this. Survivors often develop sexual and mental disorders, even from a single encounter. You survived the constant abuse for years. She was your mentor, Helena. Everyone around you didn’t care. Even held you responsible. You were in the most toxic, oppressive environment possible for years, alone and repeatedly assaulted. When we met, a single touch had you acting defensive. You kept your gaze away, flinched whenever I looked unhappy, shut everything away. Couldn’t let me see you undressed in the light. You were afraid of letting me touch you at all,” Kya continued, her voice filled with the ferocity of her conviction. Her thumb brushed away the tears streaming down Helena’s cheek, flicking them to the confines of the linens. Carefully, Kya leaned closer, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips softly to the Helena’s. The Mage whimpered, pressing back as if it was her last chance to do so. Cautiously Kya’s free hand grasped one of Helena’s, who held their joined fingers to her chest like a lifeline.  
  
“You couldn’t even cry. Now, we’re laying here after you initiated intimacy, still naked, in the light. I can see all of you, Helena Klein. You’re radiant. You’re strong. The strongest, sexiest woman I have ever met. That’s all in spite of the Bitch Queen.”  
  
“I doubt she would appreciate the adaptation of her title, My love.” Helena finally responded. Her voice wavered, hitching on the small sobs that escaped. Despite the tears, Helena’s smile shone. Her expression was filled with silent awe, partnering with a fresh blush at the sincerity of Kya’s words.  
  
“Well. I don’t appreciate her going all cliché villain on the world. Or hitchhiking in my head. She can tolerate me saying it how it is.” Kya huffed, shuffling closer to Helena. The Sorceress chuckled, softly at first. Her hand lifted to her lips, almost as if to hold the sounds inside.  At this, Kya shook her head. Gentle fingers brushed under Helena’s chin, guiding her head closer. Kya leaned into Helena’s hand, pressing her lips to the knuckles as her nose tenderly booped Helena’s.  
  
“I spent long enough with her in my head to know her tolerance is so low she should come with an allergy warning. She’s clearly allergic to everything except herself. Every time I thought of you, she did her best to convince me you were not worth it. She threw a tantrum whenever you stepped beyond her ideas for you. And even with the craziness and headaches, I wasn’t scared away. The Queen can go eat something inappropriate, hopefully choke on it as well. I am irreversibly in love with you, Helena. Nothing she did to you is going to change that.”  
  
“She abused me. When I wasn’t a weapon in her games, I was her plaything.” Helena’s mouth clung to the words, barely letting them escape. Something dawned in her eyes, raiding them of their amused shine. For several heart wrenching moments, the silence hung between them, its weight pulling down like chains. Then, clarity like a sunrise. Helena’s eyes brightened, even as she pulled Kya into her chest. Soft, near silent sobs escaped the Sorceress, coming in waves with her breath as she burrowed her face into Kya’s hair. With every sob she tried to inhale, seeking the scent of home and safety.  
  
“And you survived. She cannot break you. If she tries, I’ll be here to remind you. Helena. You’re safe.” Kya’s lips moved against Helena’s collar, where she had been pulled to. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around Helena, almost expecting a flinch in the heat of the moment. Helena’s muscles twitched, accompanied by a soft sigh of delight as the Mage simply held tighter. She wouldn’t let this beautiful woman go. Not now when her world was shattering around her, or ever. Through quiet and storm, Helena had no intentions of letting Kya drift away. No intentions of losing the light of her heart. Her love for Kya was powerful, pure and reciprocated. It made her devotion to the Queen seem hollow and worthless in comparison. The intensity of how she felt about Kya was matched by clarity. There were no shadows and murky corners she had to avoid to believe. No line she had to repeat again and again to the brink of insanity.  
  
“I should have fought back, Kya.”  
  
“You did. In so many ways, you stuck it to her. You stood up to her directly. Even now, every day that you live freely, you are giving her the biggest bird.” Kya’s voice was gentle, muffled into Helena’s collar as she cuddled closer.  
  
Helena’s tears didn’t hurt, instead they brought relief. Each droplet was years of condensed sorrow, cultivated into glistening liquid diamonds that fell into the sheets. The tears were freeing, sliding down Helena’s cheeks as joy became their motivation. She was holding the love of her life. The only love she wanted for the rest of her life, however long that would be.  
  
The Mage held Kya like a teddy bear, sinking deeper into relaxation as her tears flowed. Kya’s hand drifted to Helena’s back, which she cautiously rubbed. Her touch was firm, steady circles meant to comfort. Ridges of scar tissue and smooth textures like silk met her fingertips. For once, Kya ignored her urge to map them out, passing by them like ships in the night. Slowly, Helena’s tears began to dry, lost in the inky layers of Kya’s hair.  
  
“My love, I have a question.” the Sorceress began, earning the softest hum of acknowledgement from Kya before she continued.  
  
“What is a... vagician?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to offer this as a stand alone, I split it from the original lengthy piece. What is defined as Rape and Abuse can be murky waters, especially in LAW.


End file.
